Rest & Relaxation
by genKi shouJo
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! ^_______^ *cheers for joy*
1. Default Chapter Title

****

________________________________________

Rest & Relaxation

By Insane Baka

Gundam Wing does not belong to me (sniffle). You know who they belong to…yadda yadda and so forth. Without further ado, here goes my first fic. ^_~

It is the year A.C 198 (which makes it A.C 199) and peace was restored to its old state. All was well except at the Peacecraft mansion where the atmosphere was thick. Relena Peacecraft, the now 19 year old young lady, stormed into her room and piled clothing and other necessities into a suitcase. Her friends, the Gundam pilots and co. called her up and requested that they all head to Japan where they could enjoy a vacation at a spa. Relena happily agreed but Milliardo said no. 

They argued and argued but no luckily Noin stepped in and persuaded him to let her go. He was a bit hesitant but still agreed to let her go under one condition: he goes too. This angered Relena but it was the only way she could meet up with her old friends again, especially the mysterious pilot of Zero, Heero Yuy.

The three of them caught a flight to Japan and flew there in a few hours. When they got there, everyone one was there. Hilde, Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy were conversing about certain matters while Trowa and Quatre practiced there instruments and Wufei sat in a corner meditating. Finally, Heero. He leaned against the wall with his arm crossed against his chest. He had grown considerably taller but his disheveled hair still remained the same. (drool…^_^) 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and happily greeted them, well most of them anyway. 

"Relena!!!" all the girls screamed. They ran over and smothered her with hugs. 

"Hello, Relena. Good to see you after such a long time." Said Quatre.

Heero and Trowa stood there silently as Wufei muttered something about weak onnas.(AN heheheh….) Heero was secretly eyeing Relena but Milliardo caught on and glared at him. He only smirked and turned away only to see the annoying American pilot, Duo, in front of him. 

"What are ya lookin' at Heero….." Duo teased.

"Omae o korosu, you braided baka," said Heero.

"Sheesh, I guess old habits die hard."

After everyone settled down, they called for two taxis and piled in. They all headed for Japan's beautiful rural areas, where the spa was. After a few hours drive, the all arrived at the spa. Duo jumped out and headed directly for the food bar and Hilde followed. When everyone checked in, they all went to their rooms. It just o happens that Relena's was right next to Heero's. 

Milliardo was enraged (literally) by this and kept having glaring contests with Heero. After some oolong tea, Relena was tired so she took a shower and went to bed. She 

woke up late the next morning.

I hope you liked it! Pleeze send me your comments at anime_hime@animeinn.net 

(and easy on the flames *_*) And always, arigato and ja ne! ^_~


	2. Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 2

_____________________________________________________________

Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 2

This is a continuation of my last fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. You know what comes next, usual disclaimers and so on… Pleeze read and review. Arigatou!

Relena woke up to the sound of feet storming in the halls. Luckily, since Relena was an important person, they got their own section of the spa. She climbed out of bed and put on a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth and went to the breakfast table. Everyone was sitting at the table, drinking meso soup, all except for Wufei and Duo. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SPARE ME WUFFIE! I ONLY WANTED TO SEE WHAT YOUR KATANAS COULD DOOO!!!!!!!!! screamed Duo.

"NANI!?!?! I WAS CHASING YOU FOR PAINTING NATAKU PINK LAST WEEK AND NOW YOU CALL ME THAT DISHONORABLE NAME?! I AM GOING TO POUND YOU INTO A PULP! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Duo ran around the table with Wufei on his tail. In Wufei's hands were a pair of scissors. They almost trampled Relena when she came out of her room. They all landed with a loud thump on the floor. 

"Hehehe. Gomen-nasai, ojousaan."

"Injustice…weak onna and braided baka… Hmph."

Relena just sat there waiting for them to get up and when she did, she noticed a lock of Duo's hair on the floor. She picked it up and showed it to Duo. Duo's eyes filled with tears and his mouth trembled. He made little sniffles and cradled the lock of hair.

"Don't you think you're taking that hair a little too seriously?" questioned Quatre. 

Duo's eyes became red with anger and fire burned in his eyes. Everyone got frightened, even Wufei, who was whimpering little cries. Relena giggled and sat down to eat. Breakfast was normal in their case at least. After breakfast, everyone decided to hit the spas. There was one for girls and one for guys. Of course, Duo kept on trying to peak over the bamboo woven walls that divided the sides, if not for Heero who blocked his path.

"Just a teenie peak…" and Duo's voice trailed off.

"Not a chance."

Instead, Duo decided to play a little trick on Wufei. Since he didn't come out yet, Duo went to find Wufei.

"Hey, Wuffie. Is this your katana?" asked Duo.

"KISAMA!!! GIVE IT BACK!"

"You'll have to catch me first."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

(AND off they go. O and Duo is in the lead but Wufei is gaining. Duo makes a sharp turn and what's this? He disappeared! –an announcer of some sort. -_-')

"Now where did he go?"

"Gotcha!" 

Duo pushed Wufei and he fell through a sheer bamboo wall.

"I am a professional in stealth operations, you know."

"MAXWELL!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a bunch of girls screaming.

"Kuso……" 

Wufei had just fell into the girls side of the spa. They all screamed and blood began to drip from Wufei's nose. (AN: I couldn't resist ^_~) He quickly ran out and all the g-boys came out of their spa to see the commotion. Wufei was on his knees gasping for breath when a mob of angry women wrapped in bathing suits wrapped on towels came out. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!" cried Wufei.

They all stared on a wild chase. Finally, Relena stopped at the other guys and started to laugh. She stated that the whole incident was just a small misunderstanding. Anyhow, they were all in bathing suits so why did it matter that much? After a few more minutes chasing and screaming, they all stopped and took a breather. Sally playfully slapped Wufei on the arm and whispered," Having naughty thoughts, aren't we?"

Wufei turned a bright red and Sally hysterically laughed. Since there was a big hole in the divider of the spas, the gang all decided to go swimming in the lake just outside the spas. Catherine and Hilde packed a big lunch (takeout) and everyone decided to bring a spare change of clothing. Everyone got their bags and went to the lake. 

First, they found a nice spot under the shade and began to chow down. Duo got his own little buffet while everyone else shared a basket. Duo finished first and decided to jump in the water. Hilde warned him about waiting thirty minutes after you eat, but NOOOOOOOOO… Duo jumped right on in. He thought the almight Shinigami could digest right after he ate. He swam for approximately thirty seconds before he grabbed his side and cried in pain. Everyone smirked at Duo and went back eating. 

After lunch, everyone decided to go swimming (after 30 minutes might I add). Relena didn't feel the mood to so instead, wandered off into the woods, to look around. She ran off and found a flower field. She slowly gathered wild flowers and tied them together to make a wreath. Meanwhile, back at the lake, everyone was in a intense game of…tag. Heero was it and had found everyone except Hilde and Duo. He searched all arounf the lake and found nothing. He then decided to look in the bushes. And what do you know! Duo and Hilde are behind them making out(Ahem…) He left them alone and looked up at the sky. There where dark clouds rolling in. 

"Relena, where could you have gone?" murmured Heero.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

I hope you enjoyed my second chapter! As always, please send me your comments at [anime_hime@animeinn.net][1]. Arigato and sayanora! Till' next time.

   [1]: mailto:anime_hime@animeinn.net



	3. Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great reviews. ^_~ Without further ado, may I present Chapter 3 of this really insane story. 

Rest & Relaxation Chapter 3

Heero was getting worried with every passing minute. He gazed out the window and stared at the darkening sky. They already went to the spa in hopes that Relena was already there. Of course she wasn't.

"Where is she?" asked Milliardo.

Everyone shook their heads. Heero abruptly stood up grabbed an umbrella. He was going after Relena.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN' YUY?!?!" screamed the insane brother.

"To find Relena, what else?" he answered calmly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Milliardo was red with anger. He looked like a tomato on the brink of exploding. Seriously… Anywayz, back to my really bad fic. 

"WHERE'S MY FREAKIN' 474 REVOLVER? I'M PUTTIN' THAT NO GOOD SON OF A B*TCH OUT OF HIS MISERY! "

"Now Milliard, honey, don't you think your temper is a just a little extreme? After all, it's only Heero," reasoned Noin. 

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Duo jumped on the table and screamed "CATFIGHT! I am rooting for you Yuy. KNOCK HIM DEAD!" Hilde being the girl that she is, grabbed his braid and yanked him down. Duo clumsily tripped which tripped Hilde, who fell onto Dorothy, who toppled onto Quatre, who toppled onto Catherine, who slammed into Sally, who fell on Trowa, who stepped out of the way. So then Sally went into Wufei, who collided into Noin who grabbed Milliardo down with him. They all landed with a large "OOPH!"

"Heero, this you chance to go," Trowa responded "I am not going to stop you."

He quickly jumped over the injured pile of people and ran out the door. It took him approximately 5 minutes to reach the lake with his speed. Heero scanned the lake for any signs of Relena. No luck. Into the forest, he went. Finally, after about, ooh, 2 minutes he spotted her. She was asleep in the middle of an open plain. His eyes light up like light bulbs and he quickly ran over to her and shook her on the shoulder.

"Relena, wake up. Wake up."

"…………*YAWN*. O, hi Heero-kun," she said sleepily.

"We have to get back to the spa because we're going to have a big storm.

"That's too bad. Come and wake me up in an hour. G'Night."

" Dammit."

He hoisted her body onto his back and began to make his way back to the hotel/spa. It had began to drizzle and he couldn't exactly use his umbrella so they would have to get wet. (I'm not complaining. Heero + wet clothes = drool.) Her weight was slowing him down. Milliardo was gonna throw a fit. He slowly walked back on the side of the road when a car came zooming by. Coincidentally, there just HAPPENED to be a big pit of mud where the wheel was going to hit. And I think you all know what's going to happen.

"ZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

Heero was entirely covered in a thick crust of dirt and mud. He continued on, cursing silently at the driver. He finally reached their private section and slid the door open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE LOCKNESS MONSTER…AND RELENA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Duo.

This caused another chain reaction. Catherine who was pouring OOLON TEA got startled and dumped it on poor Quatre, who suddenly stood up, which caused the flower vase to fall on Hilde head, who became unconscious, who tipped over onto Trowa with such force that he fell onto Dorothy, in which Dorothy fell onto Sally who didn't really fall but did it just for the heck of landing on Wufei's lap. (^_~) 

"Oi, oi. My mistake. It was only Heero, and what do we have here? Wu-man and Sally, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

"Omae o korosu!!!"

"Hnnn. That's my phrase." 

Everyone gave a long sigh. Milliardo, who was tied to a chair and in a restraint jacked, was still raging with fury. Heero forced a small smirk to his lip and carried Relena to her bedroom, where he tucked her in and let her slumber. He then went into his room to take a long shower to scrub all the yucky mud and crap off. Afterwards, he went back outside, and found everyone trying to "tame" the wild Milliardo. They had to put duct tape to keep his mouth close for relief. After an awkward period of silence, everyone decided to order take-out. 

They all pigged out on sushi (yum ///_^ Even Trowa approves!), sashimi (is that how you spell it?) and red bean ice-cream.(it's good.) After they ate, the storm was just beginning to worsen. The wind blew harshly, heavy droplets of rain splashed on the roof, and there was thunder and lightning. 

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" 

All the girls jumped onto their boyfriends. (except Catherine and Trowa. They're brother and sister.) Wufei, again, was muttering something dishonor, while Trowa just sat there, Quatre was blushing, Millirdo and Noin hugging, and Duo and Hilde making out on the floor. (ahem, anyways) 

"Maybe we should all get some shut eye," suggested Quatre," I'll see you all in the morning."

And so they left on by one. When Heero left, Milliardo glared ad him with a "don't try that with my sister or I will pound you into a pulp and literally kill you" type of look. Heero didn't give. He just went into his room and turned on his handy-dandy…laptop. He began typing furiously and didn't stop for a break.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Relena sat straight up in her bed, practically strangling her teddy bear. If there was one thing for her to be afraid of, it was thunder. She timidly got up and knocked on Heero's door…

There! That's the REALLY crappy third chapter. Pleeze r/r! I will love you all dearly and cherish you too. Thanx again to all the reviewers. The comments were sooooooo nice. Arigato and ja ne! 


	4. Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 4

Well here goes the fourth chapter of my series. I hope you all enjoyed it…so far. Anyway, here goes nothin'!

Rest & Relaxation Chapter 4

Heero got up and looked at the clock. It read 2:30. Man, he had forgotten all about the time. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. He walked over and opened it only to find Relena clutching tightly to the bear. 

"Heero, the thunderstorm is scaring me. Can I sleep in your room? I promise I won't bother you. Please?"

Heero, who was shocked by this, was actually kinda glad that she did ask, after all…

"Um… I guess so."

Relena shyly entered the room. Suddenly, a streak of lightning streaked across the sky and thunder soon followed. Relena gave a yelp and flew herself at Heero. He wasn't really ready for her force and was tackled to the ground by her. (Totally OOC but bear with me…) She held on to his shirt tightly. Heero looked at her with surprise and amusement… and started chuckling.

"What is so funny?"

"N-nothing. Just that your face was so funny when…*chuckle*"

"Hmph. Heero Yuy, that isn't very kind."

" Gomen-nasai. I was only kidding around.]

"Hmph."

"You can sleep on the bed," Heero said with a little red crawling up his cheeks.

"Arigato, Heero-kun."

She crawled into bed and fell asleep listening to the sound of the typing that Heero was doing. After about a half an hour, he decided to go to sleep too. He took off his shirt and put on a pair of shorts. (drool) After skimming the room for an area to snooze, he finally decided to sleep on the side of the bed.

{Cue rooster call}

"Oi, oi, Heero-kun. It's time to wake u…" Duo said,"…(pause) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Relena who was still asleep suddenly woke up. She was so startled by the laugh, she fell out of the bed and onto Heero. Heero was completely startled and woke up too. He was also got surprised. They both started fidgeting and got tangled in the blanket. Everyone stormed into the room and what do you know. Milliardo came in first.

"Ummmm… this isn't what it looks like…"stammered Relena.

"IT BETTER NOT BE BUT EITHER WAY HEERO IS GOING TO DEAD IN ABOUT TWO SECONDS!"

Heero and Relena untangled themselves and got up. Relena started to explain. After a minutes, Milliardo calmed down and all was back to normal… or was it?

Pleeze r/r. I know that it is getting really bad but I'll get Heero and Relena together…sometime soon…Arigato and ja ne!

^_~


	5. Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 5

This is the fifth part of my "saga". Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of homework and stff like dat. Enjoy and please check out my more serious fic, Wings…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rest & Relaxation Chapter 5

At the breakfast table, everyone was in a conversation, that is until Heero came out. 

"Oi, oi, Heero-kun. We were all wondering if you wanted to go to the zoo and see out some **HUMP**back 

whales…Duo cracked.

Everyone cracked up and Relena blushed a furious shade of red. Heero glared at Duo in which he immediately shut up. Afterwards, everyone sat one the couch and "hung out". So what did they do? Let's see.

"What do you want to do."

"I dunno. You?"

"Beats me…but...there is always truth or dare…"

"I guess. It's better than nothing."

And so the game was started. No rules were applied except no yaoi or yuri. AND there will be one truth and one dare that you can chose.

"Quatre, truth or dare?" asked Duo.

"Ummm…truth I guess."

" Hmmm… I got it! Are you and Dorothy *whisper, whisper*?

"NO! Of course not!"

"Okay. You can ask now."

"Ummmmm…Catherine, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"WEAK ONNAS! STOP CHOOSIN' TRUTH!"

"Wufei…darling…wait your turn," said Sally in a sarcastic voice.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR."

{CUE BAHA MEN…"Who let the dog's out!…Now back to your regular scheduled fic.}

"Umm…what is the wildest thing you ever did?"

"Hehehe… I'd rather talk about it."

"Say it or beware of the next question…"
    
    "Fine. I…flashed… a crowd of people outside a club…"

"Omigod. Catherine???" Trowa looked at his sister and slowly moved away…

"BUT I WAS DRUNK!! " Everyone sighed and continued the game.

"Fine, I choose you, (Poke-ball…GO!) Wufei!"

"I am no weakling. DARE!"

"You have to run down the street in a Pikachu costume OR… you can kiss Sally. Take your pick." Catherine said evily.

See Wufei face-vault. Hear everyone crack up. Hear Duo make whistling noises. Ahem…

"Kisama…"

"What did you say, Wufei, sweetie?" 

"I choose…

What will Wu-man pick. KISS SALLY OR THE PIKACHU SUIT? Tune in for the next chapter…Gomen-nasai. I wuz really busy. Anywayz, arigato and ja ne! ^_~ 


	6. Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 6

Well, I'm back for another chapter of this story. I APOLIGIZE SINCERELY for the long time that it takes me to write continuations. As I say, "Onward!"

Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 6

" …I choose…"

Everyone waited patiently for Wufei's answer.

"I CHOOSE THE PIKACHU SUIT!" he screamed.

Sally sighed and everyone stared in shock. Duo started cracking up hysterically and Hilde ran to get the camera… Catherine pulled out a fat Pikachu suit and threw it to Wufei. He skittered out the room and into the bathroom. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Everyone gathered around the bathroom door. 

Wufei then peeked through a crack in the door and gulped. His head hung low and walked out, embarrassed. 

Silence.

Suddenly, huge roars of laughter filled the room and Hilde quickly snapped a few shots of Wufei. Sally, who was still a bit sad pinched Wufei on the cheek and cooed at him. Wufei was getting pissed and abruptly lifted his head and stomped out the front door. Duo then waltzed over to the door and locked it. Hilde fell to the ground laughing and Sally needed a wall to keep her support. Heero just stared inconspicuously at Relena and Trowa and Catherine stood still. 

Finally, Wufei ran around the block and was coming up to the door. He turned the knob…

"NANI???" Wufei pushed the door with all his might but it wouldn't budge. "DUO!!!" he screamed. He pounded on the door and threw a temper tantrum and everyone just cracked up inside. Something then hit Sally. "Oh Wuffie honey…" Wufei turned towards Sally and snarled at her. "…I have deal for you. If you say that women are no weaklings and apologize, I'll let you in. If you don't, I suggest you get comfortable 'cuz you'll be sleeping on the steps…Your choice…"

"OKAY!!! I'msorrythatIsaidthatyouWOMENwereallweaklings. There you happy???"

"I couldn't hear you, sweetie pie…"

"I'M SORRY, GOD DAMN IT!" Wufei screamed.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Sally let a pissed Wufei in and he ran to the bathroom to change. 

*Ring* *Ring*

"I'll get it," Hilde cried. She picked up the phone and said in an excited voice, "Moshi, moshi?"

"This is the Animal Control Society. We were wondering if you saw a giant yellow mouse running amuck. Did you?"

Hilde tried to keep her laughter down. " No sir. Gomen." She hung up and turned a deep shade of red and bursted. Everyone rushed in as if someone had died only to find Hilde rolling around on the ground. "What the hell is so funny, Hilde?" Duo asked. "That…haha…was…haha…the Animal Control People…hahaha. They thought that Wufei was a giant mouse! Haha!!!" 

"Minna-san, I think that it would be wise to stop before someone comes to drag Wufei away…" Catherine suggested.

"Hai…haha…hai…" Hilde laughed as she climbed to her feet.

*cough* Well that kinda sucked. Sry, I have the flu and my throat is killing me so spare me. Please r/r (no flamers…)


	7. Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I DARE YOU TO SUE ME! (j/k…)

Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 7

Wufei grabbed the suit and walked slowly to the bathroom. Everyone gathered around the door and heard Wufei mumbling something in Chinese and Hilde quickly went to get the camera. The knob slowly turned and there was a small crack in the door. You could see the little ears hanging off his head and Sally eagerly watched as the Pika-man showed his face.

Silence…

The entire group burst out into laughter. Wufei looked like he got caught in a nuclear explosion. They goaded him to the door and Wufei sucked it up. With all his speed, he ran down the street and around the court. Sally walked to the door and turned the lock…

"Yeah, Sally!" Hilde said giving Sally a high five. As Wufei was reproaching the door everyone gathered around the window. He ran up the steps and tried to open the door. He yanked, he pulled, he pushed but it was no use. "SALLY! YOU ONNA!!!" he screamed.

"Hi, Wufei honey. Have a nice walk?" she cooed.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"FINE…BUT…YOU HAVE TO DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN DANCE OUTSIDE AND THEN SING IN SPANISH!"

Wufei growled and folded his arms by his sides and began to dance the funky chicken (-__-). Hilde snapped a few shots and then Wufei stopped and began to sing in Spanish, a language he apparently didn't know how to speak.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay canta y no llore!!!" Sally laughed so hard that she had no strength to open the door so Hilde had to. Wufei came crawling in, steamed and seeing red. Suddenly the phone rang and Quatre went to pick it up.

"Moshi, moshi?" he asked politely.

"Yes, hello. This is Animal Control. We have numerous reports saying of an odd yellow creature has been roaming the area that you are in. It is reported to have dancing and singing skills. Have you seen this creature?"

Quatre held in his laugh and responded," Iie. Gomen."

"Arigato." And they hung up.

Quatre quickly told everyone what he had just heard and Wufei was blushing a furious shade of red, from anger and embarrassment. Hilde cracked up and rolled on the floor, tears forming on the side of her eyes. It wasn't that funny…

After Hilde settled, they all decided to head to the sacred ground: the kitchen. Everyone pulled up a seat and Quatre decided to play "bartender".

"Quatre! I wanna beer!" screamed Duo. "Heck no, your not even 21!" Hilde yelled back. " Fine…THE ALMIGHTY SHINIGAMI wants chocolate milk. Heavy on the chocolate syrup." 

Everyone got their drinks and began sipping away. Finally, Duo got his face out of the milk and gave a long, BIG, rude belch.

~BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPP~

"Duo, you onna! You cannot even burp like a man! Watch the man!" Wufei implied.

~BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPP~

"Oi, oi. That was something I could do in my sleep. Let the God of Death define the true meaning of the burp."

~BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP~

"Hah! I can do better!"

"Uh, guys?" Quatre asked quietly.

'NANI?" Duo and Wufei screamed at his face on unison.

*small whimper* "N-nothing."

"GODAMNIT! FOR ONCE, WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE BIG BABIES? FOR GOD SAKE, IT'S ONLY A BURPING CONTEST!" Catherine yelled at the top of her lungs.

(HUGE sweat-drops.)

"Someone's experiencing P.M.S…" Relena mumbled.

"I AM NOT! NOW EVERYONE GO TO BED AND NOT ONE WORD!!!"

They all crept into their rooms while Wufei and Duo crawled up the stairs mumbling to each other," I am the supreme burper."

Relena quietly brushed her teeth, said her good nights and crawled into bed. That night, the wind howled fiercely and the moon shined an eerie white. Relena stayed awake in her bed, snuggling under her covers, wishing for the wind to stop. She was scared. Really scared. Relena got up and walked to the one person's room that her instincts lead her to: Heero's. (duh!) She rose her hand and gently knocked…

Well, I'm off to change all my other fanfics. Please r/r and BE NICE. Arigato!


	8. Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 8

Well

Well. I'm back! Enjoy while I go work on Midnight Mayhem…^_^

Rest & Relaxation: Chapter 8

She rose her hand and gently knocked…

~KNOCK KNOCK~

She waited patiently at the door, listening to the gentle footsteps near the door. The knob turned and the door opened and Relena saw Heero with his gun in his hand.

"Hi, Heero…"Relena said nervously.

"It's really late. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked.

"Well…" Relena looked down at her feet.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Well…you see…the wind is making a howling noise and I can't really fall asleep. It's not that I'm afraid or anything, it's just that I want to fall asleep and I was wondering…um…ifIcouldsleepinyourroomtonight (again)…but I understand if you said no…"she blurted. 

"Fine, come in, but I don't think Zechs would approve," he said in a monotone voice. Heero walked back in to his trusty laptop and began to type again. Relena walked in slowly, clutching onto a pillow. His bed was covered in sheets and his floor had a few articles of clothing placed about. He was a messy sleeper. Relena sat down on his bed and looked at his computer screen. He sure seemed to be engulfed by it, his hands moving at miles per hour.

"Heero…um…thanks," Relena said kindly.

"…"

"Okay, then, I'll be going to sleep now. Good night."

Relena lowered herself onto the bed and rolled up into a little ball. Soon enough, she fell asleep, comfortable and happy. Heero heard her soft breathing and stared away from the screen and to her. His lips curled into a small grin and he got up from his chair. Heero walked over and tucked the sleeping Relena in a little more, just in case she got cold. Relena stirred a little and Heero began to type again. He listened to the wind outside, howling and whistling an eerie tune. Relena had the right to be scared. He stared at his watch, which read three in the morning. He stretched out a little and looked around the room.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Heero whispered to himself.

He pulled an extra blanket from the closet and wrapped it around himself. He then sat on a recliner near the bed and closed his eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was pretty late when Relena woke up. The sun had already risen high into the sky and she could hear the chattering of everyone downstairs. She moved loose strands of her hair off her face and sat up on his bed. She looked around and saw no sign of Heero. She threw the blankets off the bed and walked sleepily out the door and down the stairs. Yawning, Relena met everyone at the table. 

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"A quarter to twelve, sleeping beauty," Duo joked.

"Already?!" Relena panicked.

"Don't worry! We wouldn't go anywhere without you. Actually, we're planning to take another trip to the swimming hole before we leave tomorrow today at about one, so we got plenty 'o time!" Hilde laughed.

"Leaving so soon?" Relena sighed.

"Sad, but true," Quatre whispered.

Everyone resumed brunch and the talking ceased. The thought of their vacation ending was too sad. At around, twelve, everybody headed their separate ways and got changed into their bathing suits. After grabbing towels and of course…snacks…they trekked to the pool in the nearby woods and set down their towels. Wufei immediately snuck away to do some meditation and Sally stalked him from behind the bushes. Duo pigged out and then jumped into the pool and slowly sank to the bottom from his cramps. Hilde rescued him and gave him mouth to mouth…err…let's not go there. Trowa started acting like Tarzan, flipping from tree to tree while Cathy was practicing her knife throwing. Zechs and Noin were having diving contests and Quatre played with his rubber ducky and Dorothy started…um…plucking her eyebrows, (shudder). 

Meanwhile, Relena couldn't shake the thought of her vacation being over so quickly. She also snuck away, to a different area from Wufei's. The thought of going back to diplomatic relations and being alone was so depressing and nerve racking. Being back here with all her friends, especially Heero made her so happy and at the same time, comforting. Relena didn't want to go back to a world without them. She sat herself under a tree and began to stifle a cry. Why was she getting all these mood swings all of a sudden? Everything confused her. 

The soft grass under tickled her slim legs that were partially covered by her pastel colored spring dress. Her golden hair spilled down her shoulders, a little damp at the tips from her tears. Heero could sense her loneliness and her sorrow about leaving. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and whisper words of comfort into her ear, but that was just a fantasy. 

"Ooooooo…Heero and Relena sittin' in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g-…" Duo chirped happily.

Heero spun his head around and immediately aimed for his neck. Heero's face was a shade of bright crimson and his teeth clenched together. "Oi, oi, Heero…chill…"Duo suggested nervously. 

"Duo-kunnnn!" a feminine voice squealed, "I'm getting lonely!"

"Coming, Hilde!" Duo yelled back. "Well Heero, pleasure chatting but there is a damsel in distress waiting. Ciao!" With his words, he dashed off. Sighing, Heero tucked his hands into his pockets and headed towards the lakeside…that is until he stopped dead in his tracks. A brilliant idea had struck him and he needed all the time he could get to prepare. Heero made a mad run back to the hotel with a big grin all over his face…

Well, I finally continued this little ficcie! ^_^ SUMMER VACATION HAS FINALLY STARTED SO I WILL BE WRITING A WHOLE LOT MORE! *insert maniacal laughter* Thanks for being so patient with silly ole me. Next chapter will be the final installment…thanks you all for reading! And don't worry, I will contine Midnight Mayhem and every other fic after I finish this one! Heheheh…thanks again!


End file.
